Your best apologize
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "kalau aku punya kesempatan kedua di kehidupan berikutnya dan begitu juga dengan mu, aku adalah orang pertama yang mengenalimu dan aku adalah orang pertama yang akan mencintaimu." /"Aku tak pernah benar-benar membencimu. Aku hanya kecewa dan terlalu merindukanmu. Aku tak bermaksud menyalahkan mu untuk semua yang telah terjadi padaku, aku haya benar-benar sangat mencintaimu." /RNR?


Your

best apologise

**Disclaimer : Naruto Always Belong to Masashi Kishimoto, I don't owned any character here. **

**Warning: Gaje, Aneh, OOC, Typo dan Miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, abal, Not a Canon Fiction**

"**Saat kau sudah memutuskan untuk berubah dan memperbaiki kesalahan yang kau buat,  
saat kau benar-benar hampir berhasil melakukannya.  
Pastikan kau tak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.**

**Aphrodite Girl 13"**

Pria itu masih duduk terdiam di balik kursi pengemudi. Kedua iris Onyx kembarnya menatap keluar jendela, seorang gadis canik pemilik toko bunga di pinggiran kota Tokyo itu kini tengah tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sebuah hand buket pesanan pelanggannya. Senyum ramah yang ia tahu hanya sebagai topeng aslinya yang menderita karena ulahnya. Sasuke menggenggam erat stir mobilnya sampai jari-jarinya memutih. Rasa penyesalan itu kembali menyelimutinya. Ia ingin sekali turun dari mobil itu dan memeluk gadis itu seperti dulu, tapi sekali lagi kedua kakinya selalu saja terasa berat untuk melangkah setiap kali ia sadar siapa yang akan ia hadapi, Gadis yang selalu menunggunya, menunggu untuknya kembali padanya, gadis yang telah ia hancurkan hatinya hanya karena obsesinya semata.

Dering ponsel mebuat Sasuke terpaksa harus mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura untuk sejenak. Pria itu menghela nafasnya saat mendapati Naruto orang yang menghubunginya.

"Kau dimana?" Sasuke menghela nafasnya dan menatap kembali kearah toko bunga milik Sakura dan Ino itu.

"Sebentarlagi aku sampai." Hanya jawaban itu yang Sasuke berikan kepada salah satu sahabatnya sebelum memutus sambungan telfon dan melempar sembarangan ponselnya kearah kursi penumpang. Sasuke menatap sekali lagi Sakura yang tengah merapikan bunga-bunga yang terpajang di luar tokonya sebelum gadis itu kembali masuk kedalam tokonya dan menutup pintu. Sasuke menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali menginjak pedal gasnya dan mengemudikan mobilnya berlawanan arah ke salah satu stasiun tv.

Sakura menatap mobil sport berwarna putih itu menjauh. Gadis itu menyentuh dadanya yang kembali terasa sakit setiap kali ia melihat mobil milik Sakura yang selalu berhenti didepan tokonya. Ia merindukan pria itu, sangat merindukannya tapi masalalu yang membuatnya terluka menahannya untuk tetap tidak berhubungan dengan pria itu. ia lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan pura-pura tidak tahu daripada ia harus merasakan sakit yang sama hanya karena kesalahan yang sama yang di lakukan Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. Gadis itu kembali memasang senyum palsunya saat seorang pembeli masuk kedalam tokonya dan meminta pendapat gadis itu tentang bunga apa yang harus ia beli untuk kekasihnya yang terngah berulang tahun, Pria itu mengingatkan ia pada pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke yang saat itu masih berpacaran dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Jadi nona, bunga apa menurutmu yang pantas ku berikan untuk nya?" Tanya pemuda itu

"kekasih anda tipe orang seperti apa?" Tanya Sakura, Pria itu terlihat berfikir sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Dia… Gadis cantik yang berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta saat pandangan pertama, dan tak akan membiarkanya menghilang dari kehidupanku begitu saja." Ujar Pria itu Sakura tersenyum lalu beranjak dari meja kasir, gadis itu mengambil beberapa tangkai bunga mawar berwarna ungu dan Pink lalu mulai merangkainya. Setelah selesai gadis itu memberikan bunga itu kepada pelanggannya.

"Mawar ungu dan pink? Kenapa?" Tanya pria itu heran, Sakura tersenyum lalu mulai menjelaskan

"Warna Ungu pada bunga itu melambangkan kalau kekasih anda adalah gadis cantik yang berhasil membuat anda jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan selain itu Warna ungu pada bunga mawar juga melambangkan kalau anda akan menjaga cinta anda, sementara warna Pink, melambangkan kalau anda sangat menyayangi kekasih anda dan anda tidak akan pernah membiarkannya menghilang dalam kehidupan anda walau hanya sebentar." Pria itu tersenyum puas dengan penjelasan yang di berikan oleh Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki wawasan luas tentang bunga. Kekasihmu pasti beruntung karena dia memiliki mu." Sakura hanya memaksakan senyumnya, Ia dan Sasuke, hubungan mereka bahkan telah berakhir sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"berapa harga bunga ini?" Ujar Pria itu, Sakura lalu mulai menghitung harga dari bunga itu lalu membungkusnya dan memberikannya kepada pria itu.

"Terimakasih sudah datang dan membeli bunga-bunga kami." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Setelah pria itu keluar Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya, gadis itu duduk di kursi yang berada di tengah ruangan. Sebuah pot berisi air dan tebuat dari kaca sudah ada di sana bersama beberapa tangkai bunga, gadis itu mulai merangkainya dan menyusun bunga-bunga itu. memasukkannya kedalam pot. selalu seperti ini, rutinitas apapun akan ia lakukan asalkan hal itu bisa membuatnya sibuk dan untuk sejenak melupakan Sasuke.

Sasuke datang lima belas menit sebelum acara wawancara dengan stasiun Tv yang akan mewawancarainya dengan beberapa bintang yang ikut membintangi film terbarunya, termasuk kakak dan sahabatnya. Pria itu hanya masuk keruang gantinya dan membiarkan beberapa orang termasuk asissten pribadinya menbantunya bersiap-siap. Ia memandang kearah cermin dan mengamati dirinya. Ia jelas benar-benar berbeda dari Sasuke Uchiha yang dua tahun lalu, kandasnya hubungannya dengan Sakura membuatnya berubah drastis sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Sasuke dan yang lainnya kini berada diatas panggung bersama seorang pemandu acara, bernama Ellen. satu persatu dari mereka di tanyai pertanyaan yang sedikit menyangkyut keurusan pribadi mereka. Sasuke hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumannya saat Ellen mulai menanyainya.

"Dari Semua aktor yang ada disini, aku paling jarang mendengar kau menggandeng seorang gadis Sasuke_-san_, apa kau memiliki seorang kekasih dan menyembunyikanya dari kami ?" Ujar Ellen

"Tidak, tapi bukan berarti aku sedang tak menyukai seseorang sekarang." ujar Sasuke

"Apa dia juga seorang superstar seperti kalian?" Tanya Ellen lagi, dan sekali lagi penyangkalan yang di lontarkan oleh Sasuke sebagai jawaban.

"Dia hanya gadis biasa yang berhasil menarik perhatianku dan mencuri hatiku dalam waktu yang bersamaan." Ujar Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa berharap Sakura menonton acara ini sekarang dan mendengar apa yang ia katakan saat ini.

"Kau berencana menjadikannya kekasihmu dalam waktu dekat?" Kali ini helaan nafas berat yang terdengar darinya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia seseorang dari masalaluku dan aku membuat kesalahan besar yang mungkin tak akan pernah bisa dia maafkan, bahkan untuuk hanya sekedar bertemu dengannya saja aku tak berani, bagaimana bisa aku memintanya menjadi kekasihku kalau aku hanya orang jahat dimatanya?" Ujar Sasuke terang-terangan.

"Aku hanya ingin dia tahu sekalipun dia membenciku aku tak akan pernah melupakannya." Ujar Sasuke, Ellen tersenyum mendengar jawaban pemuda itu lalu beralih menanyai aktor yanng lainnya dan begitu seterusnya.

Sakura tak sengaja menjatuhkan setangakai bunga lili putih kelantai saat mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang tak sengaja ia dengar saat tengah iseng mengganti chanel tv. Gadis itu memungut bunga yang jatuh itu dan menggantinya dengan yang baru lalu meletakkannya di dalam pot. Gadis itu terdiam menatap rangkaian bunga yang ia ingat benar ia pernah membuatnya bersama Sasuke dua tahun yang lalu.

Seandainya Sasuke meminta untuk kembali. Ia akan memberikan jawaban yang sama, Sakura sudah terlalu lelah dengan sikap pria itu yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai accessories yang bisa ia bawa kemana saja untuk melengkapi penampilannya sekaligus sebagai pelampiasan perasaanya setelah putus dari Ino saat itu. Gadis itu menghela nafasnya sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan memindahkan bunga yang tadi di rangkainya ke sebuah rak yang berisi berpot-pot rangkaian bunga yang ia buat. Ia memandang sekali lagi bunga-bunga itu dan menekankan sekali lagi pada dirinya sendiri kalau Sasuke Uchiha yang sekarang ini adalah sosok asing yang tak ia kenal, dia bukan lagi Sasukenya yang dulu. Sekalipun ia meminta untuk kembali, dia harus bisa menolaknya.

Entah bisa dibilang hari ini hari tersialnya atau hari keberuntungan untuknya, ia sedang berbelana pagi ini dan tak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan menemui pria itu. Sakura tak pernah bermimpi akan bertemu Sasuke dia malah beharap kalau ia tak akan menemuinya lagi, tetapi kenapa rasanya malah seperti Tuhan sedang mempermainkannya melalui waktu yang bisa dengan seenaknya dia atur sendiri.

"Saki…" Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke memanggilnya dengan panggilan masa kecilnya. Hanya Sasuke satu-satunya yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Maaf…. Aku harus pergi sekarang…" Baru saja ia akan menghilang dari hadapan pria itu tetapi Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Dengarkan aku… aku tahu aku pernah menyakitimu, dan mungkin saja itu hal yang paling sulit untuk kau maafkan. Tapi…. Dengar, bisakah kau memberiku satu kesempatan? Setidaknya ijinkan aku menjelaskan semuanya." Ujar Sasuke, Sakura hanya bisa terdiam sekarang, kalau ia bisa dia mengendalikan dirinya sendiri, mengendalikan emosi yang ada dalam dirinya, dia akan memilih untuk berlari jauh dari sini, tetapi semuanya terasa mustahil saat Tubuh dan Emosinya rasanya bersekongkol bersama Tuhan yang berhasil menjebaknya bertemu dengan pria itu dan tak membiarkannya untuk melarikan diri.

"Baiklah." Ujarnya akhirnya, Gadis itu mengikuti Carlos yang berjalan lebih dulu kearah mobil sport berwarna putih miliknya itu.

Disinilah dia sekarang berada di atas perahu dayung kecil di tengah danau tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama dulu. Mereka hanya diam sejak tadi dan tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan telebih dahulu.

"Maaf..." Sakura menatap nanar kearah pria itu, seandainya saja permintaan maaf itu ia utarakan dua tahun yang lalu, dia pasti akan memaafkannya.

"jika hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, lebih baik kita kembali sekarang, masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan saat ini." ia tak tahu bagaimana bisa mulutnya berbicara seperti itu sementara hatinya sebenarnya ingin memaafkan pria dihadapannya ini/

"Dengar, aku tahu kau membenciku tapi bisakah hanya untuk kali ini saja maafkan aku? aku tahu aku membuat banyak masalah untuk mu, tapi hanya kali ini saja maafkan aku." Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke setelah tadi ia sempat memalingkan wajahnya/

"Seandainya permintaan maaf itu kau ucapkan dua tahun yang lalu, dan kau tidak memilih untuk pergi melarikan diri seperti pengecut dua tahun yang lalu, jawaban ku adalah iya. Tapi sekarang, semuanya terlambat." Sasuke menatap dalam gadis itu sementara Sakura berusaha keras untuk memalingkan wajahnya dan tak mau menatap mata Onyx milik Sasuke yang siap menghipnotisnya kapan saja.

"Aku tahu. Semua yang ku lakukan padamu semuanya hanya sekedar obsesiku." Ujarnya, Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, ingin rasanya ia menampar pria itu, mendorongnya agar ia terjatuh dan tenggelam kedanau, menyiksanya, membiarkan semua emosi yang menyiksanya selama dua tahun ini berbalik menyerang pria itu.

"kenapa semuanya jauh terlihat lebih mudah bagimu? Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi perhiasan berjalan yang hanya bertugas untuk melengkapi penampilanmu? Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi pelampiasanmu? Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang secara sepihak? Jawab aku Uchiha Sasuke! Jawab aku kenapa semuanya tersa sangat mudah untukmu!" Habis sudah kesabarannya, Gadis itu kembali memandang Sasuke yang hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saja.

"Kembali sekarang. pinggirkan perahunya sekarang atau aku akan lompat!" Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti gadis itu.

Sakura langsung berjalan menjauh dan tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang terus berlari mengejarnya dan mencoba mencegahnya berjalan semakin menjauh. Sebisa mungkin gadis itu mencoba untuk menulikan indra pendengarannya. Beruntung sebuah bus tengah berhenti di halte saat dia keluar dari area danau itu gadis itu langsung naik kedalamnya, dan tetap tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang berlari mencoba menghentikan laju mobil itu.

Sasuke berhenti, Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, nafasnya kembali terengah sementara kedua iris Onyxnya menatap Bus yang di tumpangi Sakura berjalan menjauh, apa dia semarah itu? itu sudah jelas, bahkan gadis itu tak hanya marah padanya, Sakura juga mebencinya. Seandainya dia bisa kembali kemasa dua tahun yang lalu, dia pasti tak akan memilih kembali kepada Ino dan mencampakkan Gadis itu begitu saja. Ini semua salahnya, dan ini semua adalah hukuman baginya.

Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan kearah mobilnya, ia mengemudikannya dan entah bagaimana caranya otaknya berhasil menjebaknya dan membuatnya mengemudikan mobilnya kearah apartement Sakura. Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri bersandar ke badan mobilnya. Pria itu terus menunggu sampai Sakura kembali. Hujan turun tapi Sasuke tetap memilih untuk tetap berdiri bersandar di mobilnya menatap lurus kearah apartement gadis itu.

Sakura menatap heran Sasuke yang berdiri di bawah guyuran hujan tepat di depan Apartementnya, apa pria itu sudah gila? Ingin rasanya dia berjalan mendekat dan memayungi Sasuke saat ini tapi kenapa kedua kakinya terasa membeku ? Sakura memutuskan untuk langsung mengabaikan pria itu dan masuk kedalam Apartementnya berusaha untuk tak ambil pusing tetang apa yang akan pria itu lakukan untuk mendapatkan kata maaf darinya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berbalik dan tak menghiraukannya, Pria itu berbalik dan masuk kedalam mobilnya mungkin saja, yeah, mungkin saja maaf itu taka akan pernah diberikan untuknya.

Senyum Sakura memudar saat menyadari siapa yang baru saja masuk kedalam tokonya pagi ini. setelah kemarin mendapatkan penolakan secara mentah-mentah darinya sepertinya pria ini belum mau menyerah juga, Sakura menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan keluar toko di ikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

"ini terakhir kalinya aku menganggu hidupmu." Entah kenapa rasanya sakit untuk Sakura saat mendengar Sasuke melontarkan kalimat itu.

"Aku tau akan percuma meminta maaf padamu, tapi kau tahu? Dua tahun terakhir ini aku tak pernah bisa melupakan rasa bersalahku." Sakura memandang Sasuke

"aku hanya seseorang yang membuatmu terluka bukan? Aku yang membuat hidup mu hancur dengan menjadikan mu pelampiasan sesaat ku dan membuangmu demi obsesiku, aku benar-benar mengerikan untukmu ya?" Tawa memaksa dari Sasuke terdengar sangat menyakitkan untuknya.

"Dengar, aku tahu aku membuat satu kesalahan besar dalam hidupku. Obsesiku untuk mendapatkan Ino, Obsesiku untuk menjadi seorang superstar, aku tahu semua itu menyakiti mu." Sakura masih diam tak berbicara sementara kedua iris Emeraldnya mulai memanas.

"Tapi aku tak pernah melupakan janjiku saat kita pertama kali berteman Sakura. Aku pernah bersumpah aku tak akan menyakiti mu dan membuat air mata mu terbuang karena aku, tapi aku tak melakukannya kan? Janji itu yang membuatku tak bisa hidup dengan tenang selama ini." Sasuke menghela nafasnya sebelum kembali berbicara.

"kalau aku punya kesempatan kedua di kehidupan berikutnya dan begitu juga dengan mu, aku adalah orang pertama yang mengenalimu dan aku adalah orang pertama yang akan mencintaimu." Sasuke memaksakan senyumnya kearah gadis itu.

"kenapa bicara seperti itu?" Sakura menatap pria itu sekali lagi.

"Kenapa bicara seolah-olah kau akan benar-benar pergi dan tak akan membiarkan ku untuk memaafkanmu? Apa kau akan mnyerah sekarang?" Sasuke menatap Gadis itu, ia bisa melihat air mata membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Itu yang kau inginkan, bukan? Tak ada orang yang mau dan membiarkan seseorang yang menyakitinya tetap hidup bersamanya, Saki. Kau tahu itu." ujar Sasuke lalu pria itu berbalik menyebrangi jalan,

_"Seandainya itu bisa membuatmu memaafkanku, sekalipun itu harus meninggalkanmu. Aku akan melakukannya," _

"Sasuke!" Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati Sakura berlari kearahnya, pria itu menoleh kearah lain saat suara klakson kendaraan tedengar.

"Sakura Awas!" Dan berikutnya suara hantaman keras yang terdengar. Sakura menatap tak percaya yang barus saja dilihatnya, tubuh Sasuke terpental jauh setelah terhantam bagian depan mobil yang seharusnya menabraknya. Sakura mendekat kearah Sasuke yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Ini salahnya. Ini semua salahnya. Orang-orang berkerumun dan membawa tubuh Sasuke kerumah sakit, Sakura memaksa ikut dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang memucat kehabisan darah dengan erat.

"buka matamu." Dua kata yang terus Ia gumamkan selama perjalana kerumah sakit, ia terus memeluknya, seandainya dia memaafkan pria itu, seandainya dia mengatakan kalau dia memaafkannya sebelum Sasuke berbalik dan pergi, pasti tak akan jadi seperti ini keadaanya. Kenyataannya, Sasuke tetap melindunginya.

_"ini terakhir kalinya aku mengganggu hidupmu." _ Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat sata kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan Sasuke pagi ini kembali terlintas di benaknya.

"Kumohon Jangan. Jangan lagi." Ia terus memeluk Sasuke tak memperdulikan lagi bajunya yang sudah penuh dengan darah pria itu.

Sakura hanya bisa meremas jari-jarinya sambil menunggu di depan ruang ICU tempat Sasuke menjalani perawatan sekarang, orangtua Sasuke sudah tiba sejak satu jam yang lalu, begitu juga dengan teman-temannya. Pintu Ruang ICU terbuka seorang dokter perempuan keluar menghampiri mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" ujar Sakura

"Kami sudah berusaha maksimal, tapi dia kehilangan banyak darah dan mengalami benturan yang cukup keras di kepalanya. Maaf, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa Sasuke_-san_." Kalimat terakhir itu membuat waktunya berhenti berputar. Dia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan kepada Sasuke kalau dia memaafkannya. Sasuke justru mati karena menyelamatkannya.

_"ini terakhir kalinya aku mengnaggu hidupmu."_ Kalimat perpisahan yang cukup menyakitkan itu kembali terdengar dengan jelas di indra pendengarannya.

_"Aku tak pernah benar-benar membencimu. Aku hanya kecewa dan terlalu merindukanmu. Aku tak bermaksud menyalahkan mu untuk semua yang telah terjadi padaku, aku haya benar-benar sangat mencintaimu." _Sakura terus menggumakan kalimat itu berkali-kali dalam benaknya, berharap Sasuke mendengarnya dan akan memaafkannya.

Semua orang sudah pergi usai pemakaman sejak tadi, hanya tinggal gadis itu sendirian yang masih berdiri memandang pusara yang diatasnya terukir nama seseorang yang selalu memiliki posisi tertinggi dalam hidupnya. Langit mulai mendung bersiap menangis bersamanya. Sasuke pergi bahkan sebelum ia menarik kembali keputusannya dan memintanya kembali kedalam pelukkannya.

Sakura jatuh berlutut dihadapan pusara itu dan menangis, dia hanya gadis tak berguna yang mengutamakan keegoisannya dan menolak permintaan Sasuke dengan sangat kejam. Lalu apa bedanya dia dengan Sasuke dua tahun yang lalu? Sakura meletakkan rangkaian bunga lili putih favorite Sasuke, bunga yang pertama kali Sasuke berikan padanya.

"Aku…. suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan bertemu dengan mu kembali, sepeti yang kau janjikan, bila mungkin kita berdua terlahir kembali suatu saat nanti dan kau adalah orang pertama yang mencintai ku dan mengenaliku, maka aku tak akan membiarkan mu pergi sekali lagi seperti ini." Kalimat terpanjang yang ia ucapkan dengan harapan Sasuke akan mendengarnya. Sakura mengusap pelan pusara itu sebelum berbalik meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman itu.

Jadi, ini akhir ceritanya, ia dan Sasuke benar-benar berakhir sekarang. Sakura menghela nafasnya lalu mulai menginjak pedal gas mobilnya. Jika kehidupannya juga akan berakhir suatu hari nanti. Ia percaya ia dan Sasuke akan terlahir kembali, dan mereka akan memperbaiki kesalahan yang pernah mereka lakukan dulu di masa lalu nanti.

~~~~~The End~~~~

**Finaly, ini FF editan jadinya yah kalo ada yang masih ketinggalan, saya minta maaf. Saya masih tunggu kritik dan saran dari kalian semua loh, mina… **


End file.
